Users increasingly utilize smarter tools that produce illustrations in order to meet project deadlines. For example, a commercial artist or graphic designer may access a tool such as a user interface that enables them to produce an illustration more quickly. In some cases, the commercial artist or graphic designer need to customize the computer generated illustration so that it meets the expectation of their clients when displayed as part of a project.
To render illustrations, conventional techniques typically rely on three-dimensional (3D) rendering in order to support the realistic look of the illustration. Three-dimensional rendering, however, may be time consuming and computationally intensive, particularly when rendering illustrations that appear realistic.